


Four Weeks Apart Is Hell

by ssscrimesomethingorother



Category: Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Idiots in Love, Instantaneous Orgasms, Older Man/Younger Woman, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, missing each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:06:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssscrimesomethingorother/pseuds/ssscrimesomethingorother
Summary: After four weeks of being apart from Tim, you need him, so you surprise him with a visit.





	Four Weeks Apart Is Hell

You had decided to surprise Tim on the set of his new movie. You haven't seen each other for a month and you turn up at his trailer unannounced. He opens the door and the sight of you causes a huge smile to light up his face. He pulls you inside and hugs you tightly. Then he pulls back a little to kiss you breathless. 

“I've missed my babygirl so much,”

he breathes against your lips, his hands roaming your back as you card your fingers through his luscious curls. Tim walks you backwards towards his bed, pulling off your top and undoing your bra. You can feel his hard cock against you. 

“Wow, Daddy really missed me!”

You remark, palming his cock through his trousers. He groans, his eyes rolling back in his head. 

“Oh baby, you have no idea,”

he purrs as he latches his wonderful mouth onto your breast. You groan deeply, pushing your chest to him. He kisses you again and you undo all his shirt buttons and he shrugs it off. Tim's hands undo your pants and he tugs them down, immediately tracing your lips over your lacy panties. Tim pushes you onto the bed and you scoot back a little, watching him intently as he removes his pants and his boxers at the same time, his eyes black with desire. 

Tim looks at you with want for a beat before he pounces on top of you, almost knocking the breath from your lungs. He attacks your mouth, licking every inch before sliding down your body quickly. Kneeling between your legs he yanks off your panties and groans at how wet you are. Without wasting another second, he thrusts his rock hard cock inside you, his deep groan of satisfaction echoing in your ears, as you close your eyes at the heady sensation. 

“Oh baby, I'd forgotten just how tight you are,”

Tim groans, his hips hammering your pussy hard. You can only moan in response, barely able to breathe. You feel yourself close to the edge already. You've missed this so much. 

“Daddy, I'm coming!”

You cry and Tim fucks you with abandon, groaning with every thrust. 

“Daddy's coming too baby,”

he grunts out and with one last hard thrust, you both come together. Folks outside must be able to hear as you groan and gasp your way through. Not that it bothers you in the slightest. 

Tim chuckles deeply as he comes back to himself, a huge beautiful smile on his handsome face. You return his smile and pull his head down for a kiss before he rolls to your side, draping his arm over your middle.

“I love you so much,”

You tell him, hugging him close to you.

“I love you too honey. We can never be apart for this long again. It's been killing me,”

You laugh and reply, 

“Wasn't that just amazing though?!”

“It was...”

he grins, laughing softly. It was going straight to your still tingling pussy. 

“But Daddy prefers to be able to fuck his babygirl whenever he wants,”

he says quietly. In response, you tease him.

“Well, why are we wasting time lying here talking then?”


End file.
